The Truth About Tigers: Book 2: Reborn
by Clawizzle
Summary: [Sequel to Related] All you people, if you like Tigerstar, you're sure to love Tigerkit! Summary located inside.
1. Allegiances

**Yes, it's the promised sequel to **_**Related**_**! And all you Tigerstar lovers, get your hopes up because it's **_**Reborn!**_

**Tigerstar has asked permission to be reborn as Tigerkit, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's tomkit. StarClan refuse, but they will allow two things: One, Tigerstar may train Tigerkit to be Tigerstar Two; and Two, if Tigerkit is a wise and wonderful leader, Tigerstar may reside in StarClan for the rest of his death. Meanwhile, Birdkit must murder, lie, and steal to become the medicine cat, and Redkit struggles with a difficult choice: Follow Flamekit or Tigerkit? Walk in Tigerkit's, Birdkit's, Redkit's, Tigerstar's, Tawnypelt's, Ravenpaw's, and Blackstar's pawsteps as you read **_**Reborn**_** and **_**Revenge.**_

**This is not the Power Of Three. This is the end. This is The Story Of The Semi-Reborn Leader.**

** Once this story is finished, you readers are lucky because _Revenge_ comes after this!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I DO own the apprentices' warrior names, Bluepaw, Bushpaw, Leopardpaw, Greenkit, Leapkit, Flowerkit, Ratkit, Treekit, Tigerkit, Birdkit, Flamekit, and Redkit. And all the other Clans' kits and apprentices. And I own the PLOT and tons of other ideas.**

_**Allegiances**_

**THUNDERCLAN**

_Leader:_ Firestar—ginger tom with a flame-coloured pelt.

_Deputy:_ Brambleclaw—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_Medicine Cat:_ Leafpool—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_Warriors:_ Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom.

Hazelfur—small grey-and-white she-cat.

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat.

Honeyflower—light brown tabby she-cat.

Cloudtail—long-haired white tom.

Cinderfeather—grey tabby she-cat.

Brackenfur—golden brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Bushpaw**

Hollyclaw—black she-cat with green eyes, mother of Foxstripe's kits: Bluepaw, Bushpaw, and Leopardpaw.

Thornclaw—golden brown tabby tom.

Poppyleg—tortoiseshell she-cat.

Brightheart—white she-cat with ginger patches.

**Apprentice, Bluepaw**

Jaywhisker—blind grey tabby tom with jay-feather blue eyes and two broken legs who refuses to sleep in the elders' den.

Ashfur—pale grey (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Leopardpaw**

Liontail—golden tabby tom.

Sorreltail—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Spiderleg—long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Mouseclaw—grey and white tom, wants to be the next medicine cat apprentice.

Brook—brown tabby she-cat with grey eyes, formerly of The Tribe Of Rushing Water.

Stormfur—dark grey tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan.

Whitewing—white she-cat with green eyes.

Birchfall—light brown tabby tom.

Berrytail—cream-coloured tom.

Greystripe—long-haired grey tom.

Mistclaw—small silver tabby she-cat, formerly a kittypet.

Foxstripe—russet-coloured, reddish-brown tom with darker stripes.

_Apprentices:_ Bushpaw—dark tortoiseshell tom (black genes are from Hollyclaw, brown genes are from Foxstripe), son of Hollyclaw and Foxstripe.

Bluepaw—light grey she-cat with black flecks (black genes are from Hollyclaw, grey genes are from Foxstripe), daughter of Hollyclaw and Foxstripe.

Leopardpaw—reddish-brown tom with unusual black spots (black genes are from Hollyclaw, red genes are from Foxstripe), son of Hollyclaw and Foxstripe.

_Queens:_ Ferncloud—pale grey (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Greenkit and Leapkit.

Daisy—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace, mother of Smokey's kits: Flowerkit, Ratkit, and Treekit.

Squirrelflight—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Tigerkit, Flamekit, Birdkit, and Redkit.

Iceheart—frosty white she-cat with a grey-tinged muzzle, mother of Jaywhisker's kits: Kits Unborn.

_Kits:_ Greenkit—grey tabby she-kit (grey genes are from Ferncloud, tabby genes are from Dustpelt), daughter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

Leapkit—dark-brown flecked brown tomkit (flecked genes are from Ferncloud, brown genes are from Dustpelt), son of Ferncloud and Dustpelt.

Flowerkit—cream-coloured she-kit with grey flecks (creamy genes are from Daisyflower, grey genes are from Smokey), daughter of Daisyflower and Smokey.

Ratkit—small grey-and-white tabby tomkit (small genes are from Daisyflower, grey and white genes are from Smokey), son of Daisyflower and Smokey.

Treekit—cream-coloured she-kit with white paws (creamy genes are from Daisyflower, white genes are from Smokey), daughter of Daisyflower and Smokey.

Tigerkit—big dark brown tabby tomkit with amber eyes and unusually long front claws; carrying ginger genes (ginger genes are from Squirrelflight, brown genes are from Brambleclaw), son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

Flamekit—flaming ginger she-kit with green eyes and sharp claws (ginger genes are from Squirrelflight, sharp claw genes are from Brambleclaw), daughter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

Redkit—white she-kit with green-amber eyes and ginger tabby patches (ginger genes are from Squirrelflight, tabby genes are from Brambleclaw), daughter of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

Birdkit—small brown tabby tomkit with blue eyes and short, stubby claws (dull claw genes are from Squirrelflight, brown genes are from Brambleclaw), son of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

_Elders:_ Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

**SHADOWCLAN**

_Leader:_ Blackstar—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

_Deputy:_ Russetfur—dark ginger she-cat.

_Medicine Cat:_ Littlecloud—very small tabby tom.

_Warriors:_ Oakfur—small brown tom.

**Apprentice, Branchpaw**

Rowanclaw—ginger tom.

**Apprentice, Frogpaw**

Ivyflower—wiry brown she-cat.

Smokefoot—black tom.

Owlclaw—bold, slightly darker patched (almost tortoiseshell) brown tabby tom.

Tawnypelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Swamppaw**

Applefur--golden-brown tabby she-cat.

Riverwhisker--blue-grey tom.

Marshtail--mottled brown-and-black tortoiseshell tom.

Toadclaw--light brown tom.**  
**

_Apprentices:_ Branchpaw—brown tabby she-cat.

Frogpaw—mottled grey tom.

Swamppaw—patched brown-and-grey tom.

_Queens:_ Snowbird—pure white she-cat, mother of Owlclaw's kits: Icekit, Hawkkit, Batkit, and Clawkit.

_Kits:_ Icekit—bold white tomkit (white genes are from Snowbird, bold genes are from Owlclaw), son of Snowbird and Owlclaw.

Hawkkit—pure brown tomkit (pure genes are from Snowbird, brown genes are from Owlclaw), son of Snowbird and Owlclaw.

Batkit—black and white tabby tomkit (white genes are from Snowbird, tabby genes are from Owlclaw), son of Snowbird and Owlclaw.

Clawkit—black and white patched tomkit (white genes are from Snowbird, patched genes are from Owlclaw), son of Snowbird and Owlclaw.

_Elders:_ Cedarheart—dark grey tom.

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

Boulder—silver tabby tom.

**RIVERCLAN**

_Leader:_ Mistystar—grey she-cat with blue eyes.

_Deputy:_ Reedwhisker—black tom.

_Medicine Cat:_ Willowtail—light grey she-cat.

_Warriors:_ Blackclaw—smokey black tom.

Voletooth—small brown tabby tom.

Minnowfoot—sleek black she-cat.

Pouncefish—brown tabby she-cat.

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Pebblestone—grey tom.

Beechfur—light brown tom.

Rippletail—dark grey tabby she-cat.

_Queens:_ Dawnflower—pale grey she-cat, mother of Blackclaw's kits: Whisperkit.

_Kits:_ Whisperkit—pale white tomkit with smokey black circles around his eyes (white genes are from Dawnflower, black genes are from Blackclaw), son of Dawnflower and Blackclaw.

_Elders:_ Heavystep—thickset tabby tom.

Swallowtail—dark tabby she-cat.

Stonestream—grey tom.

**WINDCLAN**

_Leader:_ Weaselstar—ginger tom with white paws.

**Apprentice, Bearpaw**

_Deputy:_ Whitetail—small white she-cat.

_Medicine Cat:_ Barkface—short-tailed brown tom.

**Apprentice, Kestrelwing**—mottled tortoiseshell tom.

_Warriors:_ Tornear—tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Tabbypaw**

Harepelt—light brown tom.

Crowfeather—dark grey tom.

Owlwhisker—light brown tabby tom.

Breezewater—tough smokey black tom.

Nightcloud—black she-cat.

**Apprentice, Fallingpaw**

_Apprentices:_ Bearpaw—thick brown tom.

Tabbypaw—thin brown tabby tom.

Fallingpaw—mottled brown she-cat.

_Queens:_ Heatherwhisker—grey tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes, mother of Breezewater's kits: Thornkit and Windkit.

_Kits:_ Thornkit—smokey black tabby she-kit (tabby genes are from Heatherwhisker, black genes are from Breezewater), daughter of Heatherwhisker and Breezewater.

Windkit—creamy, swirly grey-and-white she-kit (white genes are from Heatherwhisker, black genes are from Breezewater), daughter of Heatherwhisker and Breezewater.

_Elders:_ Morningflower—very old tortoiseshell queen.

Webfoot—dark grey tabby tom.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I DO own the apprentices' warrior names, Bluepaw, Bushpaw, Leopardpaw, Greenkit, Leapkit, Flowerkit, Ratkit, Treekit, Tigerkit, Birdkit, Flamekit, and Redkit. And all the other Clans' kits and apprentice. And I own the PLOT and tons of other ideas. Also, I own the idea of who Dustpelt's parents are.**

Chapter 1

The primroses were beginning to bloom. The late new-leaf sun shone down on a ginger cat lying in a den. The ginger cat was suckling two ginger kits and two tabby kits. A tabby cat was talking to her. An eagle flew overhead, not bothering to look down at the mass of cats in their "camp". All was peaceful in the forest.

_The tabby kit was in an unfamiliar forest. Everything was dark here. There was no StarClan. There was only the most dreadful cat in warrior history. _

"_I know you," Tigerkit whispered angrily. "You're my grandfather, the one who killed for power."_

_Tigerstar loomed over the young tabby kit, satisfaction glowing in his amber eyes. _

"_Young kit," he began, "StarClan have rejected my request to be reborn into your body, but they have allowed me to teach you to become Tigerstar Two. Wake up, Tigerkit, and fulfill your destiny!" Tigerkit blinked and woke up, startled._

"..Flamekit, Redkit, Birdkit, and…" the ginger cat, Squirrelflight, mewed, naming her kits. What should the last tabby one be called? Stripekit? No. Brownkit? Certainly not!

"Tigerkit!" the tabby kit squealed, prancing around the nursery. "I wanna be Tigerkit!"

Flamekit nodded, Redkit looked unsure, Birdkit dug his tiny claws into the ground, the tabby kit tilted his head to one side pleadingly, but Squirrelflight still wasn't convinced. "What do you think?" she asked her mate, Brambleclaw, the tabby tom.

Brambleclaw hissed and flexed long claws that resembled Tigerstar's. "I hate it," the ThunderClan deputy snarled. "It reminds me of my father."

"What does?" growled a large grey tom, stalking towards them. It was Greystripe, the deputy before Brambleclaw. He had let the younger warrior keep the position after he and Millie, now Mistclaw, had come home. Accompanying him were Foxstripe and Iceheart, Ferncloud and Dustpelt's kits, and behind them was Jaywhisker. He was special—that is, until he had broken two of his legs and had to retire from medicine cat duties. Leafpool had resumed the position after that.

"Our son's name suggestion," Squirrelflight replied evenly. "He wants to be called Tigerkit." She narrowed her eyes and continued, "You know what that means to Firestar, right?"

Greystripe purred amusedly, "No." Squirrelflight gave him a hard, fierce glare, and then he sighed. "Squirrelflight, Leafpool just had a dream, you see? It said that a Tiger trapped in Thunder would help a Black Shadow, a Misty River, and a Weasel blown by Wind save the Stars from falling to earth. You know that that means your kit will help Blackstar, Mistystar, and Weaselstar save StarClan from destruction."

Brambleclaw, however, snorted disbelievingly. "My kit? With a name like Tigerkit?"

"Agree to it, Brambleclaw," Birdkit, their other tabby son, spat, fed up with his sire. He wanted to be Leafpool's apprentice when he grew up, for he, too, would soon follow in the pawsteps of Tigerstar. In a different way, that is.

"Ooh, the little one has a _temper_!" Jaywhisker cooed mischievously. "You're so small, I doubt you could drag a mouse back home, you—"

"That's quite enough," Whitewing snapped at him. "Birdkit is bigger than you were when you were that age, you stupid mousebrained fool." After she had said that, she whipped around and stalked back to where Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Brookfish were eating their meal. She dipped her head to all three and began eating.

"At least she has a friend," Jaywhisker grumbled, referring to Brookfish. He had hardly made friends with Daisyflower or Mistclaw after they had been given their new names.

Squirrelflight stared hard at her son for a moment, then shook herself. "Well?" she asked Brambleclaw tentatively.

Brambleclaw's eyes darkened. Birdkit followed his gaze to the sky—_Is he looking for Tigerstar?_—and then back down to the forest. Finally, Brambleclaw set his eyes on the big tabby kit. Immediately, the deputy looked away.

"Fine," he spat.

O.n.e. M.o.o.n. L.a.t.e.r.

_Birdkit lay where Tigerkit had sat a moon ago. The large forest expanded wide and tall and far. The young kit admired Tigerstar for facing it so boldly._

_"Birdkit, Tigerkit will become the next leader of ThunderClan with Mouseclaw's help."_

_Birdkit turned to see Tigerstar speaking to him. "I have chosen a different path, Tigerstar," he mewed, afraid._

_Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Yes, I see," he roared, "but why help the weak and the sick? You have no ambition, no want of power. Should I go to helping Redkit become Redstar of WindClan and Flamekit become Flamestar of RiverClan?"_

_"No," Birdkit growled. "Medicine cats can hunt, fight, swim, run, think, hurt, heal, and talk with StarClan. Leaders seldom talk with StarClan. Leaders can't heal their companions. Think, Tigerstar—what if the new Tigerstar's comrade, deputy, and follower was injured?"_

_Tigerstar stopped in his tracks. "You're better than Jaykit was," he concluded. "Er—Jaywhisker, sorry. You have ambition. You are power-hungry, bloodthirsty, fearless, ruthless, fierce, noble, courageous, clever, strong, fast, wise—you are everything I need to kill off that despicable Firestar. And even better—"_

_Tigerstar paused. Birdkit's paws tingled. The blood rushed to his tail-tip. Was he really that important?_

_"—you can help me kill Spottedleaf."_

_"But she's—"_

_Tigerstar just disappeared, and Birdkit found no need to say the word "dead"._

Birdkit awoke to the sound of heavy pawsteps on the dusty nursery floor.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" The yowl of Firestar reached his ears. Tigerkit was already scrambling to the foot of it. "Are we gonna be apprentices?" the tabby kit asked eagerly.

Firestar looked down at Tigerkit with an amused smile on his face. He mewed softly, "Soon, I promise. But you know about Foxstripe and Hollyclaw's kits, Tigerkit—Bluepaw, Bushpaw, and Leopardpaw—well, they're becoming warriors today."

"No fair!" Flamekit, Tigerkit's spunky and arrogant sister, crowed.

Bluepaw, Bushpaw, Leopardpaw, Foxstripe, and Hollyclaw sat excitedly, clustered together, as they waited for the meeting to begin. Firestar lifted his head and began, "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bluepaw, Bushpaw, Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Bluepaw hesitated. Birdkit could see her nervousness as she stammered, "I do."

Bushpaw echoed her, leaping onto his paws, and then all eyes stared at Leopardpaw. He was gazing up at the Clan leader with a look of pure horror on his face. _He doesn't want to be a warrior,_ Birdkit realised.

"I-I—I'm sorry, Firestar, but I don't," Leopardpaw whispered, only to Firestar. However, it was audible to Birdkit, and apparently to Whitewing, Jaywhisker, and Tigerkit, too, for several gasps lit up the hollow. _He doesn't mean it. He's not thinking rationally. He's stumbling over his words. Can you decline an offer to be a warrior? I don't think so._ But Leopardpaw's next words confirmed Birdkit's worst suspicions. The transfixed apprentice turned to ThunderClan and announced proudly:

"I don't!"

Firestar looked coldly at him. "You must, Leopardpaw!"

"Give Bluepaw and Bushpaw their warrior names already, Firestar!" Brightheart, Bluepaw's mentor, ordered above the rest of the cats' surprised exclamations.

"Not until—" Firestar broke off when he saw that Hazelfur wanted to speak.

"Do what Brightheart says," she growled, twitching her tail back and forth with fury. "Or I'll—"

Birdkit chirped, "You're too _small_ to do anything, Hazelfur! What say do you have in this?"

A fire erupted in Hazelfur's eyes. She charged towards Birdkit, her paws drumming the earth as Birdkit's would yarrow. Daisyflower's kit leapt at Birdkit, her claws outstretched, and Birdkit was hit by the most powerful blow-giver he had seen in moons. On the other paw, Birdkit was only one moon old, so it wasn't too shocking that he was, well, shocked.

Hazelfur gasped, then walked back to the warriors' den. It was vacant. Birdkit felt sorry for her—it must be hard to be punished for attacking a kit. She hadn't even heard Firestar say anything about punishing her. She knew what she had done was wrong.

Firestar had a deep, concerned frown on his face. Continuing, he growled, "Leopardpaw, whatever you say, Ashfur has told me that you are ready." He lifted his head up higher. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names: Bluepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bluewhisker. StarClan honours your courage and your thoughtfulness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." He rested his muzzle on Bluewhisker's head. She was so excited, she could barely lick his shoulder in return. "Bushpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Bushclaw. StarClan honours your intelligence and your hard work, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Firestar and Bushclaw did what the Clan leader and Bluewhisker had done just heartbeats ago. "Leopardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leopardtail. StarClan honours your forethought and your excitement, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Leopardtail refused to lick the ginger tom's shoulder in thanks, and Birdkit could tell that Ashfur was remembering when he had not touched noses with his mentor. Instead he started the chanting of his siblings' names.

"Blueclaw! Bluewhisker!" he called, and soon the rest of the Clan joined in. However, no one even mentioned Leopardtail's name until Birdkit yowled: "Leopardtail! Leopardtail! Leopardtail!"

Firestar was second, Bluewhisker third, Bushclaw fourth. Then came the voices of Whitewing, Jaywhisker, Tigerkit, Dustpelt, Ferncloud, and eventually Cinderfeather. Soon, even Leopardtail himself began to cheer his new name. After the meows died down, the three new warriors left for their silent vigil.

"Also," Firestar yelled over the congratulations that most cats gave to them, "three kits are ready to become apprentices. Smokey has come over to check on Daisyflower several times, and she has had his second litter of Flowerkit, Ratkit, and Treekit. Flowerkit, from this moment on you will be known as Flowerpaw." Birdkit saw the eagerness flare in Flowerpaw's eyes.

"Whitewing."

The white cat dipped her head to Firestar as she stepped forward. "You are the proud daughter of Cloudtail and Brightheart, and you have proven yourself worthy of your first apprentice. You had a good mentor in Brackenfur, and I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Flowerpaw."

Flowerpaw burst forward, running at Whitewing with all of her might. As she passed, the two cats touched noses. Whitewing and Flowerpaw, who was bouncing all the way, went to join the warriors in their talk about Leopardtail's behaviour.

"Ratkit," Firestar continued, trying to raise his voice to drown out the constant talking, "from this moment on you will be known as Ratpaw." Firestar paused and let his eyes rest on his grandkit. Surely that cat was the right choice. Meanwhile, Ratpaw smiled, not trying to look energetic and excited like Flowerpaw had.

"Liontail?" Firestar meowed patiently. Sparks of joy flew around in Liontail's eyes as he touched came up besides Ratpaw. "Not yet," Liontail whispered.

"You are the proud son of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and you have proven yourself worthy of your first apprentice. You had a good mentor in Ashfur, and I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Ratpaw."

"Okay, now," Liontail urged his new apprentice, and delicately they touched muzzles. Ratpaw and the tabby mentor went to join Whitewing and Flowerpaw, Liontail taking the lead as their paws squished in the mud.

"And Treekit, last but not least, from this moment on you will be known as Treepaw. Dustpelt, you are the proud son of Speckletail and Runningwind, and you have mentored Ashfur, Squirrelflight, and Hazelfur—they are all credits to ThunderClan. You had good mentors in Redtail and Darkstripe—"

Gasps came from the crowd. Darkstripe?!!

"—yes, Darkstripe—and I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Treepaw."

Dustpelt lifted his head high and shot a smirk of contempt at Sandstorm, who was looking quite unhappy—she had only mentored Sorreltail and Honeyflower, and she had wanted one of the kits desperately. Firestar gave her a look that said, "Oops", but Birdkit noted that she didn't care. Instead, she just narrowed her eyes and went up to congratulate Dustpelt and the new apprentices.

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Funny? Sad? Weird? Surprising? Dramatic? Suspenseful?**

** Also, vote on the POV of the next chapter! Choose between:**

**a.--Tigerkit**

**b.--Birdkit**

**c.--Redkit**

**d.--Tigerstar**

**e.--Tawnypelt**

**f.--Blackstar**

**g.--Tigerkit and Birdkit again**

**h.--Birdkit and Tigerkit**


End file.
